Maria Harin
Maria Harin is a Breton Blade born in 4E 277. She is the lover of Set and Jack Le Rapier, and the mother of Isis and Cyrus Harin. She is also the current champion of Meridia. She is part of the Companionship in The Aube Reign. History Maria was born in 4E 277 to two unknown parents. At the age of six, her parents were killed by a cultist from The Rising Sun. Maria took up a butcher knife and killed the cultist, leading to many rumors around her village about her. At the Age of 15, Maria dueled and beat, in swords play, all of the warriors in her village. Soon, finding that a few of the ashamed warriors were going to murder her, a mysterious group known as the Blades stepped in. She was recruited. At the age of 20, she met and fell in love with a pirate, Jack Le Rapier, or Jack the Sword. She loved him dearly, and he told her he would marry her and sail away with her. He apparently lied, because, although he did sail away, he left her. She waited for him for seven years, but he never came back. In the year 304, when Maria was 27, a group of people came to the Temple, including Larrius Scinia, Telemachus, Julie, Set, and Xavier. It was revealed that Julie was a cultist, and Telemachus was going to execute her in the courtyard. Set intervened, and was branded a 'traitor'. Maria saved Set and Julie, by attempting to throw all three (Set, Julie, and Telemachus) into jail. Telemachus kept himself out, and Maria went to get Julie and Set out. She did, and she tried to stop Telemachus from stealing the Jewel of the Emperors and murdering the Grandmaster, but she was only able to just save the Grandmaster from death. Maria went on an adventure with Julie, Set, the Seer Fia, Fang the Khajiit, and Freya, a Breton, to stop Telemachus and end his holocaust. Personality While Maria is usually very happy and kind, she has a very dark side. This was shown when she murdered all of her rapists, and left an Argonian alone to die, because he led Telemachus to them. She is also very selfless, as shown when she gives herself up multiple times so that Set, Julie, and Isis and Cyrus could escape. She is also upset at the way Julie and Set torture and murder Cray the slaver, saying that she doesn't revel in death. Saying this, she holds Cray's hand until he dies, even though she has more reason to hate him than anybody else. She loves Set, and seems to have a mutual friendship/rivalry with Julie. She can get along well with others. However, she can be very stubborn, sticking to her ideals and letting know one change her mind. Maria is revealed to be rather strong for a girl her size, able to flip full-grown Nord men over her head without a second thought. Relationships Set Maria is desperately in love with Set, even though she knows that he will end up with Julie, the cultist. Set said recently that he loved them both equally, but that was after she 'died'. After Set and Julie 'court', Maria has bitter thoughts towards both of them. She still has love for Set, though. They are also very great friends. They have saved each others lives on multiple occasions, thus making them even closer. Set and Maria pronounce their love for each other numerous times, and that all seems to change when Maria abandons them to go kill Telemachus by herself, preventing him from hurting the people she loves. Julie Julie and Maria are acquaintances, and also rivals. They occasionally fight over Set, though they have also saved each others lives. No one would call them close, but Julie shows intense sorrow over the death of Maria, and when Set tells Julie that he loves her, one of her first thoughts is that Maria will be crushed. She also plans to take care of Maria's children, Isis and Cyrus. Maria and Julie become friends as the story progresses, but both of them are still jealous of the other. When Julie betrays them, Maria thinks that she may have been working for Solaris the whole time. She thinks that everything that they went through was fake on Julie's part. Set quickly calms her down, though. Isis Harin Maria's genius daughter, Isis is a very strong magic user and a comfort to her mother in bad times. When she is a child, she treats her mother with indifference, even disgust. However, she soon gets over that once Maria dies. Isis cries, for the first time, over Maria's death. When she magically grows up, she becomes a friend to her mother, and the girlfriend of Jaryl, Set's younger brother. When she betrays them to Aratius, and Set leaves her to die, Jaryl saves her, as Maria is about to be sacrificed. Cyrus There isn't much interaction between Cyrus and Maria, as Cyrus is missing, and he doesn't talk much. However, they do love each other as mother and son. Jaryl Maria and Jaryl have a strange relationship. She treats him awkwardly after he almost 'courts' with her daughter, before eventually saying that she trusts Isis' decision and is fine with it. After she is rescued, Maria and Jaryl have an argument on what to do with Isis after she betrays them. Mr. Cray Maria had to seduce this slaver when he kidnapped the companionship, so he could get them back. After the second time, when she goes back for her weapons, he sexually assaults her, not giving her back for her clothes and capturing Julie. Later, when Maria and Set go back to rescue Julie, Maria remembers how Julie and Set promised to castrate him for what he had done to her. Sadly, they did. Maria expressed how this barbaric, and held the hand of the slaver and comforted him as he died of his wounds that he gained in the duel. Aratius Aratius possesses both Maria and Julie, and both of them grow to hate their 'master.' After they escape, Aratius continually tortures Maria mentally. Later, it is revealed that his son was the father of Maria's children, thus making Isis and Cyrus Aratius' grandchildren. This is what causes Isis to join him. He attempts to sacrifice Maria, saying that he needed a lot of her blood. This succeeded, and four Daedric Princes escaped: Azura, Hermaeus Mora, Meridia, and Sheogorath. However, Hermaeus Mora betrayed him, impaling him with tentacles before throwing him off his tower. Later, it is revealed that Maria and Aratius are connected, so he cannot die while she is still alive. However, she can die with him being alive. Telemachus Dion The insane leader of the East Empire Trading Company, Maria and Telemachus hate each other with an intense passion. Maria tried to throw him in the Temple Jail, and Telemachus has had her tortured multiple times. It is assumed that he is the one who ordered her eyes put out and her subsequent death. Jack Le Rapier Jack and Maria were in love with each other when they were younger, and Jack is in love with her still. However, Jack is a pirate, and Maria is part of a law enforcing group, the Blades. He promised to marry her, and take her away from High Rock, but he abandoned her, later claiming that he was called back out to sea, where he fully intended to come back. He was captured by the East Empire Company and was made a slave for 5 years. He went back to look for her, but she was already gone on the quest. She seems to hate him, but he thinks that he can rekindle their previous romance. It was revealed that Maria might still have feelings for him, even though she also loves Set. When he comes back, he tries to rekindle their previous romance, and she doesn't stop him. When Jack is killed by Aratius, Maria reveals that she may have actually loved him, only remembering him as a lover, instead of a traitor. Trivia Maria named her children after two old friends of hers. Maria's birthday is the 14th of Second Seed. It is unknown if Maria's hair is fiery red or a dark red, as both are described in the RP. Maria is afraid of bees, because of a disturbing event in her childhood. Category:Bretons Category:Females Category:Blades Category:Daedric Champions Category:Characters Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:The Legend of Nirn